1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display panel, a method for designing a display panel and a recording medium thereof, and more particularly, to a display panel including an optimum curvature radius, a method for designing a display pane and a recording medium thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various display apparatuses such as a television (TV), a cellular phone, a notebook computer, a personal digital assistant (PDA) and the like are commonly used.
Accordingly, manufactures make an effort to provide display apparatuses that correspond to needs of uses, and thus products with a new functions are coming out one after another.
When compared with a flat display panel, a curved display panel enlarges a viewing angle and increases viewer immersion.
However, viewers located in an area other than a central area of the curved display experience a distorted viewing angle that distorts the displayed image.
Accordingly, there is a need to increase the area from which a viewer can enjoy a non-distorted or minimally distorted image. It should not be assumed, on the basis of this section, that the issues described in this section have been recognized in any prior art.